Without A Trace
by movingstaircase
Summary: Her daughter has disappeared and the only person who can remember her is the man who doesn't even know she exists.


**I'm back! It's been a while, I know. Just a little idea I came up with. Lots of angst in this one and a cliff hanger! Chapter 1, enjoy!**

 **Don't be shy! Feel free to leave a review, let me know what you think. Is it worth continuing?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

She sat, looking up at those cruel features that she'd come to know so well over the past several months. She was not surprised by his reaction, had been expecting the response she had received, and yet his words still cut through her like a knife to butter.

"I made it clear from the beginning that this was nothing but a convenient fuck. This changes nothing and-"

"This changes everything!"

"No." He was on her level, his eyes scrunched up in the corners from the sneer tugging at the curve of his lips. "See, I don't think you quite understand what I'm trying to get through to you. This _thing_ was a mistake and I want it gone by the end of the week. And if you fail to comply, I'm afraid I will have to let you go, Granger, and you can kiss that blossoming career of yours goodbye. Get the picture?"

With that, he stood, making his way towards the door to her home, all billowing robes and long strides and that don't-fuck-with-me attitude he carried so well. Of course, she followed and she tried to ignore the fact that her voice broke when she called out to him and that tears were pooling in her vision. She'd be damned if he saw her cry.

"You are a coward!"

He turned to give her one last glance, his nose turned up in disgust and his shoulders set in determination.

"It's a baby or your career, Granger. Your choice. If you want my advice, I'd make it a wise one."

Hermione jumped as the sound of the door slamming echoed around her home. She would not give in to him. She was not scared of Draco Malfoy, never had been, never would be. He was a cold and cruel shell of a man and this was no longer his decision to make. He had given up the rights to that the moment he walked out of the door.

* * *

 _Dear Mr Malfoy,_

 _Please accept this letter as notice of my immediate resignation from the position of Senior Research Associate of Magical Medicines at the Malfoy Institute for Medical Research in association with Malfoy Laboratories and St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

 _I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for giving me such an enlightening experience during my time here. It has been truly eye-opening._

 _Yours resentfully,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

Draco dropped the piece of parchment onto the desk as if it had burned him. His eyes narrowed into slits and his teeth ground together in the stiff set of his jaw. He should have seen this coming. This move was Granger through and through.

Pushing himself up so forcefully, his chair fell to the floor, he marched purposefully down the hall towards her office. Oh, the bitch had some nerve! This was totally unacceptable. He didn't bother to knock, throwing the door open and inviting himself in, only to be greeted by an empty chair sat behind an even emptier desk. His eyes scanned the room, catching on the pale patches in the paintwork where her photographs and array of certificates usually hung upon the wall.

Hurriedly, he moved into the room, opening the draws of her desk, looking for some clue as to what she was playing at. He found nothing, but a small yellow post-it note stuck to the bottom of her top draw baring her familiar cursive:

 _Too slow._

* * *

"Evelyn, time to go, Darling!"

"Mummy, I can't find my broom." Came a tiny voice from the top of the stairs. "Mummy!"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, making her way up the stairs towards her daughter. She found her in her bedroom, toys and books and clothes scattered around her as she searched through her wardrobe.

"What are you doing? Look at this mess!" Hermione gasped.

"But Mummy, my broom is missing!" The little girl cried exasperatedly.

"Your broom is downstairs in the lounge, Darling. Why on Earth do you want it now?"

"I'm taking it to playgroup. I want to show Korban and Erika and Madeline and Kit." She beamed.

"You can't take your broom to playgroup, Evelyn."

"Why?"

"Because it might get broken or lost or you could hurt yourself."

"But I won't hurt myself, Mummy. Uncle Harry teached me how to fly and I'm really, really, _really_ good, he said I was even more good at it than Uncle Ron! And it was my birthday present and I got it specially and I'm really good, Mummy, really!"

By this point, Evelyn was in front of Hermione, bouncing up and down on her toes with her hands pressed together as if she was praying.

"I'm sorry, Evelyn, but you can't. Your teachers won't allow it. You can play with it when we get home, okay?"

"But, that's not fair!" Evelyn cried, stamping her foot. "I want to take it!"

"And I said no." Hermione replied. "Now, you can either be a good girl and come downstairs and put your shoes on and you can play with your training broom when you get home, or you can be silly and there will be no broom until the weekend."

Evelyn huffed, her lips forming a little o shape as she let out a sharp breath, blowing one of her blonde curls away from her face. Hermione bent down to tuck the unruly lock behind her ear, adjusting the clip in her hair and smiling down at her daughter.

"What's it going to be?" She asked, the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as her daughter pouted up at her.

"I'm going to be good because I'm four now and I can be a bigger person."

Hermione laughed as she watched her daughter walk out of the room, following on behind her after taking one last look at the mess in her room and shaking her head. It tickled her, the things children would pick up and say. It made it even funnier when Evelyn used that bossy tone she had undoubtedly inherited from her mother.

When she got downstairs, Evelyn was sat by the front door fastening the Velcro on her shoes. Hermione grabbed both of their coats from the coat stand, passing Evelyn hers and smiling as she watched the concentration on her face as she fastened up her zip.

"Ready!" Evelyn announced as Hermione opened the door to let them out. "Is Violet going to be at playgroup today?"

"Not today, Darling. Her Grandma is looking after her today. She's still a little poorly."

"Oh. That's not good. I hope she gets better soon, we have to finish our painting."

"I'm sure she will." Hermione assured her. "Maybe you could paint a new picture for me. You could get Erika to help you."

Evelyn's nose scrunched up and she shook her head in disgust. It was terrifying to Hermione how familiar that expression was.

"I don't want Erika to help. She's really bad at paintings. Her magic makes the paint go everywhere and it doesn't look like what I want it to look like any more."

"Oh, right." Hermione smiled. "Well, maybe you could paint me a picture by yourself. You are an excellent artist, after all."

"Yes, I am." Evelyn grinned, grabbing onto her Mother's hand as they walked out of the garden gate.

The playgroup was busy when they arrived, as it always was. Hermione smiled and waved to a few of the other Mum's and Dad's dropping their children off for the day. She had made quite a number of friends through having Evelyn, but none quite matched up to Harry and Ron. They had been a god send throughout her pregnancy and thereafter. She couldn't have done it without them. It was merely a shame they lived so far apart.

Evelyn was pulling on her Mother's hand, dragging her towards a small group of children playing with a magical train set. One of the little girls' looked up at her and waved. She had silvery hair smoothed back into plaits and big, blue eyes. The girl much reminded Hermione of a young McGonagall.

"Evelyn! Come and play with us!"

"Mummy, I've got to go and play with Erika now."

Hermione smiled and bent down to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll pick you up at half past four, okay? You remember when that is?"

"When the big hand is pointing at the six and the little hand is pointing at the four."

"Clever girl." She laughed. "I love you."

"To the moon and back."

Hermione gave her a hug, squeezing her tightly and taking in the familiar scent of her little girl. She missed her every minute they were apart and if it were possible, she would never leave her side. But, being a single Mother was hard work and it was up to Hermione to keep food on the table and a roof over their head's. She watched as Evelyn ran off to play with the other children, waving in the distance and then becoming too engrossed in the train set to pay Hermione any mind.

Hermione turned and left the building and was just about to reach the apparition point when she heard her name being called from behind. A tall woman, at least three inches taller than Hermione, with black hair scraped back into a professional looking bun and green eyes lined perfectly with expensive make-up, was heading towards her. She recognised her instantly and a friendly smile graced her features as the woman reached her.

"Maya, hi!" Hermione beamed.

"Hermione, how are you? How's Evelyn?"

"Good, we're good, thank you. And yourself? How are Michael and Felix?"

"Yeah, we're all doing great." She smiled. "I was just wondering if you fancied grabbing a coffee or something."

"I'd love to, but I have to get to work. But another time, definitely."

"Oh, that's a shame. We're due a good catch up! And I am dying to spend time with somebody who isn't male or under the age of five." She laughed. "Hey, have you spoken to Alexis recently?"

"No, I haven't seen her, why?"

"Well, I was speaking to Rosa and Nat on Friday and, apparently, there have been safety concerns at the playgroup. Apparently, there have been some shifty looking characters hanging around the grounds during the day and Alexis's partner David, well his sister does some volunteer work here at the playgroup. She's the tall, skinny one with the short hair, you know who I mean?" Hermione nodded. "Well, apparently, she told David who told Alexis about these _concerns_ and you know why we haven't seen her around, don't you?"

"Last I heard, Violet was unwell and staying with her Grandma."

"Well, that's the biggest load of dragon dung I've ever heard. No, rumour has it that Alexis has pulled Violet out of playgroup, says she doesn't want her coming here any more, she doesn't feel that it's safe. Well, of course it's all been kept very hush hush, but I think it's all a bit off, don't you? Do you think we should be leaving the children here?"

"I think, whatever this rumour is, it's being blown way out of proportion. Everybody knows that Alexis likes to make a scene. And if there really were any serious concerns over the children's safety, all the parent's would be informed. It's their duty of care." Hermione assured her.

"Hmmm, I suppose."

"Besides, everyone knows that the playgroup is heavily warded and it has received outstanding by the Ministry in it's past four inspections. Evelyn has been coming here since she was one and she loves it. I think the worst thing that has ever happened to her here is a grazed knee. I trust them completely."

"So, you don't think we should be worried?"

"No, I don't." Hermione laughed. "Look, Maya, I really have to get to work. But, if you're seriously concerned about this, talk to the manager. I'm sure everything is fine. And we'll arrange that coffee morning soon."

"Definitely, I look forward to it." Maya grinned, any anxiety quickly leaving her features as she grinned cheerily at Hermione. "Have a good day at work, Hermione. See you later."

"You too, bye Maya!"

Hermione chuckled, shook her head and apparated.

It was quiet in the laboratories today. Only Hermione and three of her colleagues filling the big, white washed room. She headed towards her desk, exchanging greetings as she went and she let out an exasperated sigh as she laid eyes on the notes left there for her.

 _Too much_ _detail. Write it step by step and don't miss out the parts_ _you_ _think are unimportant! Try harder, Miss Granger._

"Brilliant!" She exclaimed. "Just brilliant."

"Warrington at you again, eh Hermione?"

Finn Brady sidled up to her desk and Hermione glared at the crinkles at the corners of his eyes as he made fun of her. He was a good looking guy, golden curls and hazel eyes and a dreamy smile that any other girl would go weak at the knees for. Any girl, but Hermione. He might have been a dream boat to look at, but to work with, he was a pain in her backside.

"You can talk," She sulked. "Finn the Great, how many reports have you had void this month?"

"Ha ha." He drawled sarcastically.

"It's so frustrating!" She growled. "' _Try harder, Miss Granger_ '. We're not in Hogwarts! I spent over twelve hours writing that report. It was academically perfect."

"Apparently not."

"Oh, be quiet, Finn." Hermione scolded. "I gave evidence. I have proven time and time again that the ingredients are compatible. The potion works! It does exactly what it is designed to do! I am damn good at my job and Warrington bloody well knows it. He's just being an arse."

"Temper, temper." Finn chided. "You see, this is why you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Finn, please go away."

"Only if you agree to go on a date with me."  
"How many times do I have to say this? No!" Hermione cried. "I don't do the relationship thing. I have my daughter to think about. I don't need a man to worry about too."

"But you don't deny that you like me."

"I never said that."

"You didn't not say it either."

"We work together, Finn. That's all."

"But you can't deny that we have Chemistry, 'Mione-"  
" _Her_ mione-"

"Pardon the pun, but we do get on-"

"The only thing you _get on_ is my nerves!"

Finn placed a hand on his chest, over the space his heart would be, and Hermione had to restrain herself from sending those pearly whites of his up into his skull.

"You're going to break my heart, Hermione." He sighed.

"It's not the only thing I'm going to break if you don't leave my desk in the next ten seconds." She seethed. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to edit this report and I would like to start it now so that I can preferably get home before midnight."

"Suit yourself."

And with that, he sauntered off back to his own desk. Hermione closed her eyes, mentally counting to ten. As if her job wasn't difficult enough, she had idiots like that to contend with on a day to day basis. What was it about men thinking they were God's gift to women? Hermione couldn't disagree more. Her experience with men, although short lived, had been enough to scar and put her off for life. They were nothing more than an unnecessary complication and were much better off as friends and nothing more.

However, as irritating as her colleague could be, she couldn't afford to let him distract her from the real reason she was here, which was to work. She had been lucky to land this job, lucky that her role in the war had left her with good connections within the new Ministry board. Even after everything that had happened between Harry and Voldemort, a lot of businesses were still reluctant to associate with Muggleborns, and as much as the fact saddened Hermione, it was exactly that; fact.

Of course, she had landed a very good deal working at the Malfoy Institute after finishing her last year at Hogwarts. Many people had called her mad for even considering Malfoy's offer of work, and maybe she was, but even they couldn't deny that the position would allow her to flourish. After his father's downfall, Malfoy had put the family fortune to surprisingly good use and built a new business from the ground up. Even with his tarnished reputation, money came to money, and there were still plenty of witches and wizards out there who were willing - no, _eager_ \- to do business with the Malfoy heir.

And, naturally, Malfoy wanted nothing but the best. Muggleborn or not, nobody could deny that Hermione Granger was the best at what she did, both academically and in practice. After her role in the war and finishing her NEWT's with top grades, Malfoy had wanted her for his business. He had searched for her personally, invited her in to 'talk'. They didn't do much talking. There was a lot of arguing and bitter comments and even now, Hermione didn't know how she'd gone without hexing his balls off.

But, he had offered her the position nonetheless. And she had accepted without hesitation. Better to keep your friends close and your enemies closer, was it not? She had only started out as a Basic Associate in the laboratories, but her potential shone through, as it always had, and within six months she had worked her way up to Senior Research Associate of his main company.

" _I'm impressed, Granger."_ Malfoy had said, slouched behind his desk in that signature black suit, baring a facial expression that Hermione would not have deemed impressed at all. " _It pains me to admit it, but you outshine your colleagues. I'm promoting you. I want you working here at Malfoy Industries as a senior member of staff."_

 _"Best of the best, eh Malfoy?"_ She had laughed. _"Whatever makes it look like_ you're _the one doing a good job."_

 _"Don't push your luck, Granger! You may be one of my best colleagues, but that doesn't change what you are! I highly doubt there are many other companies out there willing to take on a Mudblood! So, don't piss me off and don't fuck it up! Understand?"_

They had made a good team. A little twisted, or maybe completely twisted, but they had worked well together and achieved great results. The company blossomed and Malfoy was seeing figures that had never graced his desk before her. And for a year it had all run smoothly. Hermione was the best at her job. He knew it, she knew it, everybody knew it. And for that sole reason, Malfoy wanted her, despite the fact that they most certainly did not get on.

It was becoming a ritual. Every evening he would call her into his office and confront her on the things she had done that day. Why had she done this? Why had she not consulted him before doing that? And it irked Hermione because everything she did, she did right. He just enjoyed riling her up and there was only so much she could take before she blew.

 _"What do you want now, Malfoy?"_

He was sat at his desk, as he always was. Same suit, same expression, same shitty attitude.

 _"Explain to me why Boggins and Islington are leaving for Italy tomorrow."_

 _"You know why-"_

 _"No, that's not what I asked. I asked-"_

 _"I know what you asked and you bloody well know the answer!"_

 _"Excuse me-"_

 _"No!"_ She had thrown her arms out in exasperation and gritted her teeth as he had narrowed his eyes at her. _"I've had enough, Malfoy! I've had enough of you calling me in here every evening to ask me questions that you know the answer to, to have me explain why I have done the things that I have done and then have you cause an argument over the fact that I've done it right!"_

 _"I don't know if you noticed, Granger, but I'm the CEO of the fucking company! It's my job to know what's going on!"_

 _"You_ do _know what's going on!"_

 _"As a senior member of staff, I expect you to report back to me-"_

 _"Oh, piss off, Malfoy."_ She had seethed. _"It's the same every night. I come here. I report to you what you already know, you find something to pick at, you piss me off, I piss you off, we argue, I leave and surprise, fucking, surprise, everything that I have done turns out to be correct anyway!"_

 _"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, Granger, but I am your fucking boss-"_

 _"Yeah? Well, then I quit! Find another senior who does what I do as well as I do it because I'm done."_

She had turned to walk out of the door then, only to have it slam shut in front of her. She had pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Seething, she had spun back around to face Malfoy, only now he was stood mere inches from her.

 _"I fucking own you, Mudblood."_

 _"No! You own nothing but a vault of worthless galleons which you think entitles you to all of these idiots who are desperate enough to work for you-"_

 _"That include you?"_

 _"Not anymore. Open the door, Malfoy!"_

 _"Golden girl Granger, you were always the same, even in Hogwarts. Prancing around with that bushy head of yours that's so big I'm surprised it doesn't leave you off balance, you and Potter and Weasley, one to each fucking hip. You think you're so high and mighty because you're best friend is the Chosen One, well guess what Granger? It means nothing now. Fuck all! You would be nothing without me! I took pity on you-"_

 _"Pity?!_ You _took pity on_ me _?"_ She barked out a laugh, but it was dry and humourless and made his eyes narrow even further and his lip curl back. His hands were in her hair then, pulling it so that her head lolled back as he edged her up against the wall. _"Get your hands off me, Malfoy!"_

 _"You have no fucking idea..."_

He had kissed her then, hard and feral and her eyes had shot open in surprise, but for some reason she had kissed him back twice as hard. It had been all lips and tongue and teeth and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted and she was fumbling with the buckle of his belt as he shoved her skirt up around her waist.

The first time they fucked, because that's what it had been, was heated and rushed. He had torn open her shirt and she had left marks on his back with her fingernails as he took her up against his office wall.

When they had finished, she had felt disgusting as she tried to make herself look presentable and fix her battered clothes and he had quickly adjusted himself and gone back to the seat behind his desk. She had stood there, chest heaving as she took in sharp, panicked breaths and tried futilely to smooth down her hair as the door clicked open behind her.

 _"See you tomorrow, Granger."_ He had smirked and she had blushed and left as fast as her shaking legs would carry her.

And she had sworn to never speak of that moment, to pretend it had never happened. She would return to work, no way was she going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know this had affected her, she wasn't going to leave now. And never in her life time did the thought cross her mind that it would happen again, that it would become a recurring thing.

It carried on that way for weeks, months. They would argue, they would shag, she would leave feeling dirty, telling herself it would never happen again, and each time it did. As the months passed, she began visiting his home, and he hers. They would arrange to meet up, purely for the sex, and in time it became the only outlet for her frustrations. All taken out on him. She suspected it was the same on his part too.

She hated herself for what they were doing. She had become nothing but Draco Malfoy's call girl. She couldn't tell Harry or Ron, not even Ginny. She was too ashamed, too embarrassed. It wasn't a relationship. Their attitudes never changed towards each other. She still resented him and he was as hostile as ever. But, in a fucked up way, it worked. They worked.

Until she fell pregnant.

She had never expected him to step up to the fathering role, not really, but she had expected him to at least show her some sort of support or understanding. She was so naïve. He had cursed her when she had told him the news, blamed her for forgetting the contraceptive spell, just one time, but that one time was enough to land them in this predicament. Obviously, none of it was his fault.

Of course.

His reaction had been heartless and cold, even to his standards. He had told her to get rid of it. Had given her an ultimatum; their child or her job. She had never been so hurt or so angry. How dare he try and control something this big! He would not get his way, not this time. The next day, she had gone to work early, earlier than he ever did, dropped her resignation on his desk, cleared out her office and left.

Five years later, and here she was. She didn't want to leave, but he really hadn't given her much choice. She couldn't let him find her, couldn't let him put Evelyn's life at risk because he was such an unfeeling arse. She had had to come clean to her nearest and dearest, to ensure he didn't find out where she was going. Harry and Ron had been far from pleased, Ron hadn't spoken to her for three weeks after she had told them. Ginny was more understanding, and Hermione found some comfort in the fact she had a female friend to talk to about it all after such a long time.

She had moved to a small town on the Isle of Wight called Totland, with the help of her friends and family and kept it all on the down low. Harry had called in a favour with the Minister of Magic to get her a job in a small potions laboratory there, and she had bought an old converted barn not far from the village centre. It had been hard, adjusting to life so far from home. But, she supposed this was her home now, and it would be her daughter's too. Her friends came to visit as often as they could, but it wasn't the same.

Of course, she made new friends. Totland was a magical village, full of magical folk, which was ideal for bringing up baby. She didn't want her daughter to have to hide her magic or feel different as she had growing up. She had slowly but surely made a life for her small family. And, despite how it had all come about, Hermione was proud of herself. She didn't need Malfoy. They were better off without him, one hundred percent.

It was late when Hermione finally finished editing the report. She had been so engrossed in her work, she had lost track of time. Damn Warrington and his eye for simplicity. Hermione didn't do simple, she did detailed and in-depth and straight to the point, and it seemed this just wasn't good enough here.

She glanced at the clock and swore. It was half past four. She should be picking Evelyn up right now. She quickly tidied away her things, waving a rushed goodbye to Finn and her other colleagues as she made her way up to the apparition point. She dropped the altered report on Warrington's desk on her way past and then apparated to the playgroup. Glancing at her watch as she hurried towards the front door, she noted she was only ten minutes later, but Evelyn would still be annoyed at her.

Entering the building, she glanced around at all the children playing in the different areas. She looked once, twice, but she couldn't spot Evelyn, That was odd. She would usually be bounding up to her holding up her latest piece of artwork by now. She checked once more, to make sure she wasn't sat in the book corner reading, but she definitely could not spot her daughter.

"Excuse me, but can I ask how you got in here? You shouldn't be here." One of the teachers came up to her, a wary look on her face.

"I'm here for Evelyn."

"Evelyn? I'm sorry, you must have the wrong playgroup, we don't have an Evelyn."

"What?" Hermione faltered, blinking at the young girl. "What do you mean you don't have an Evelyn? I dropped her off this morning. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, miss, but I must ask you to leave. Only parents and confirmed carers are allowed in the playgroup."

"I am a parent!" Hermione cried exasperatedly. "I'm here for Evelyn Granger. Where's my daughter? Where is your manager?"

"If you would follow me, miss, I can take you to the manager. But, I assure you, Evelyn Granger does not attend this playgroup." The girl stated warily, beckoning for Hermione to follow.

The managers office was cramped and crowded, with documentation mixed in with children's artwork lining the walls and a small table and chair in the centre seating a small, stumpy looking woman with short grey hair and kind eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking towards the girl.

"This is Miss Granger. She says she's here to pick up an Evelyn Granger. As far as I'm aware, Mariam, we don't care for an Evelyn Granger. I think maybe she has the wrong playgroup."

"I do not have the wrong playgroup!" Hermione cried. "My daughter's name is Evelyn Granger. She's four years old, she's been attending this playgroup since she was one! Where in Merlin's name is my daughter?!"

Mariam stood up and turned towards an old filing cabinet behind the table, opening the draw and sifting through the files within. She did this twice while Hermione chewed on her lip and tapped her foot impatiently. Mariam shook her head and looked up at Hermione.

"There's no record of an Evelyn Granger. I'm sorry Madam, but you're daughter is definitely not here."

"That's impossible!" Hermione shouted. "I left her here this morning, in _your_ care!"

Turning on her heel, she fled back into the main room, glancing down at all the children again, scanning their faces for Evelyn's. She heard footsteps behind her, the woman and the girl following her, she was sure. She spotted the little girl then, Erika, who Evelyn had gone off to play with that morning and Hermione rushed over and knelt beside her.

"Excuse me, do you know where Evelyn is?" She asked.

"Who's Evelyn?" Erika squeaked, looking up at Hermione with confused eyes.

"The little girl with the pink tutu skirt who came to play with the train set with you this morning."

"I don't know." Whispered Erika, her bottom lip beginning to wobble, and Hermione noted she had hold of her arms and was probably scaring the poor thing to death.

"You need to leave now, please." Mariam came up behind Hermione and took her arm, guiding her towards the door.

"No!" Hermione protested. "I left my daughter here! She has to be here! Evelyn!"

"Please go before I contact the Ministry." Mariam said firmly, shoving Hermione out of the door.

"No! No! Evelyn! She's here, she has to be here! Where is my daughter?! What have you done to my daughter?! Evelyn! EVELYN!"

Hermione stumbled as she reached the steps to the door and gasped as it slammed shut before her.

No, no, no, no. This wasn't right. This was really not right. Her daughter should be here. She was always here. She couldn't _not_ be here!

Hermione ran as fast as she could towards the apparition point and apparated to her home. She scrambled to the fireplace in the lounge and threw in a handful of floo powder.

"The Burrow."

Green flames burst to life around her as she disappeared into the floo network. She arrived at the burrow in a mess of limbs and ash and panic. Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa before her, eyes wide in confusion.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Ginny, someone's taken Evelyn! I went to the playgroup to pick her up and she wasn't there and they said they had no record of her and that they didn't know who she was and the children, they didn't know who she was either, I swear I-"

"Hermione, wait, slow down," Harry soothed, guiding her towards the sofa and gesturing for her to take a seat. "What are you talking about?"

"I went to pick Evelyn up from playgroup and she wasn't there."

"Who's Evelyn?" Ginny asked.

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face and her mouth fall open. This wasn't happening. What was happening? This wasn't real. This was a nightmare.

"Ginny please, you know who she is." Hermione whimpered as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Hermione, we've never heard of anybody called Evelyn." Harry stated, watching her with concern as she began to rock back and forth, shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no. You know who she is. You've known her for four years. You spent last weekend with her for her birthday, you bought her a training broom and taught her how to fly it and she wouldn't part with it all weekend. Ginny, you were there when she was born for Merlin's sake! She's my daughter!"

"Hermione, you don't have a daughter."


End file.
